Blue Pebbles
by chidz
Summary: …Sometimes goodbyes are much more painful than it was… A fan fiction entirely dedicated to Hiwatari Satoshi.. ...see inside...
1. Act 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel. Ayuri Oyama & Shin Oyama was the only character that I made/own in this story and nothing else. Also, this story is dedicated entirely to Hiwatari Satoshi.

_**BLUE PEBBLES**_

**Act 1**

…_When the sunsets…_

'Ne – Look, My daddy and I went to the seashore last week. I brought this for you' the blue haired girl handed a white handkerchief that was folded triangularly, both sides of it were sealed, wherein there's a stitched dolphin on one side and she gave it to a boy just like her age and same height. The boy took it but he's hesitant upon opening it, feeling a bit shy.

…_Sometimes it's a time when you say good-bye…_

'You don't like it…?' frowned the girl, nearly crying.

'No, I like it… really…' smiled the boy.

'Then open it…' wiping the small droplets of tears on her eyes.

When the boy was about to open it, a man from afar called out to the girl.

'Aw, no… Daddy is calling me already… I'm even excited to see your reaction…'

'…sorry…'

'It's ok… we'll meet up tomorrow so it's ok! See you…!' cheered the girl and went to her dad.

The boy went home without opening it.

…_Waiting for tomorrow, longing to see each other again…_

A new day comes. 'Daddy, I'm going out to play!' uttered the girl, hugging his dad. 'Ok, be careful darling. Don't go too far from your bodyguard ok?' smiled her father.

…_Sometimes you're unaware of your feelings…_

'Hello…!' waved the girl with her cheeks turning pink.

'Hi…' greeted the boy, warmly.

'What do you think to my gift yesterday?' curiously asked the girl.

'Uh… you see… I…'

'You…?' frowned the girl staring directly at him.

'I haven't opened it yet…'

'…What? I … I made it myself … then…' uttered the girl, crying.

'Don't worry I'll open it when I get home… Do-Don't cry ok…?' handing a handkerchief to the girl.

'Promise?' took the handkerchief with her cheeks turning completely red.

'I promise… So don't feel sad…'

…_Once Again the sun began to set, keeping the spoken words…_

The girl and the boy played around the garden. Being so young and innocent, unaware of what might happen in the future. Sometimes, you're scared to live in this world – that someday someone might hurt you; fearing that someday, someone might take the most precious people in your life.

…_Sometimes good-byes are much more painful than it was…_

'I caught a butterfly!' yelled the boy, excitedly.

'Really! Let me see!' amused the girl.

The boy slightly opened his palm; a yellow winged butterfly was inside. The girl looked at it curiously and smiled. After they look at it, the boy let the butterfly go. They both looked at the butterfly while it flies until it has gone far away.

'Thank you…' uttered the girl, blushing.

'Uhm… for what…?' uttered the boy while staring through the sky.

'For letting me see that butterfly so close…' smiled the girl.

They laughed to each other and then a man called out to the boy.

'Oh, I guess I need to go now…' smiled the boy, blushing.

'Ok, be careful…' her face turning to red.

The boy turned around with a smile, waving to the girl good-bye and opened the door out of the garden. As the girl wave back, she noticed a truck was accelerating from afar followed by a car and it was traveling down the road where the boy was about to cross. She hurriedly ran towards the boy and pushed him out of the road.

…_Days of yesterday, today and tomorrow…_

They boy was frightened, endless tears streamed down his cheeks. One of girl's bodyguards carried her in the car and rushed to the hospital while the other one arrested the truck driver and went to the police station and at the same time contacted the girl's father.

…_Reigned with fear, tears were endless…_

Two days later, the girl was still unconscious. The boy wants to see her but when he went to the hospital…

'Get **OUT** of here!' yelled the girl's brother, pushing the boy out of the door.

'No… I want to see her…!' the boy was nearly crying, tiny drops of tears are beginning to fall.

'**You** made this happen to her! Get out!' yelled again the girl's brother and punched the boy.

The boy cried and then the girl's father came scolding his son for what he did. Then the girl's father himself explained to the boy the situation and…

'I'm sorry, but I think… It would be better if you'd _stay away_ from her…'

**End of Act 1**


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel. Ayuri Oyama & Shin Oyama was the only character that I made/own in this story and nothing else.

_**BLUE PEBBLES**_

**Act 2**

…_Memories of the past, Kept silent…_

Early in the morning, the usual noise around the Niwa family was again heard; Daisuke rushing down to eat breakfast that he almost ate the whole bread that was served by Towa-chan.

'I'm going!' uttered Daisuke cheerfully.

Daisuke ran out of the house and went to school.

On the other hand, Hiwatari Satoshi was still in bed feeling a bit relaxed now that everything was already finished; Krad was no longer within him and so does Dark within Daisuke. He woke up and went to take a shower; when he was done and got out of the shower he noticed a tiny box beneath his bed but then he ignored it and went to school.

'Strange…' thought Hiwatari, gazing through the skies in front of the school's gate as if he's looking beyond the clouds but then he ignored his thoughts and went on. At the same time the bell rang and everyone went to his or her classrooms. In Daisuke's class, a new student was introduced.

'Good morning, class. This morning we have a new student from Taiwan; his name is Shin Oyama. Let's give him a warm welcome.' Announced the adviser.

'Nice meeting you all…' uttered Shin, bowing his head to the class.

The adviser assigned him at the back near the window and then the class went on; As Shin went to his seat, Hiwatari noticed Oyama staring at him ferociously but he just ignored.

Suddenly the bell rang; Daisuke went home together with Riku while Risa on the other hand was waiting for Satoshi outside of the classroom and when he stepped out of the classroom; Risa warmly greeted him.

'Hi… Hiwatari-kun…' Risa was smiling directly at Hiwatari.

'Hello…' Hiwatari, greeted back with a smile.

Walking along side Hiwatari, Risa feels a bit awkward; Her cheeks were turning to red and Hiwatari noticed it but then he just let her be like his mind was totally occupied with something.

'Uhm… Satoshi…' uttered Risa hesitantly.

'…Uh, yes?' responded Hiwatari, completely absent minded.

'Is it… okay…? That I'm with you right now' uttered Risa, feeling totally embarrassed.

'…Maybe…'

They reached the school gates and when they were about to cross the road to reach the other side of the road wherein Hiwatari's car was; a series of cars passed by, Satoshi grabbed Risa's arm and they stood there; when the cars were gone and crossed the road.

'I'm… sorry…'

'It's okay… Come, I'll give you a lift' uttered Hiwatari, warmly.

'Is it ok…?' wondered Risa

'Yes…'

'Thanks…'

The sun was setting; they went in the car and went at the Harada's residence to drop Risa then Satoshi went home but on the way he saw a girl on a wheel chair by the sidewalk, that was about the same age as he is. Her face was pale, trying so hard to move the wheel chair using her hands that her little pouch fell from her lap; when she was trying to reach it, she fell on the ground. Satoshi asked the driver to stop and he went to the girl; he picked up the pouch and handed it to the girl.

'Are you alright?' concerned Satoshi and noticed the tears that were falling down on the girl's cheeks.

'Ye-yes…' sniffed the girl, embarrassed.

'Here, let me help you…' offered Satoshi as he smiled at the girl.

Satoshi helped the girl to seat on her wheel chair; then he handed her a handkerchief.

'Don't cry… it's okay…'

'Thank you…'

'If you want I'll offer you a ride…'

'Hmm, I…-'

'Ms. Ayuri! There you are!' yelled a girl that looks like her maid.

The maid rushed towards her; Ayuri sighed and looked at Satoshi as if her eyes was telling him to take her away but then the maid came and…

'Ms. Ayuri, please don't ran away like that again…' the maid desperately proclaimed and noticed Satoshi.

'I… I don't want to go back there…' insisted Ayuri, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Satoshi was still standing there, thinking that he might help but…

'But Ms. Ayuri, your brother will get mad! Let's go now!' scold the maid, pulling the wheel chair and was about to leave.

'No! This guy here, he's my friend; we're going somewhere…'

'You are…?' the maid curiously stared at Satoshi.

'Well-uh…' Satoshi was quite speechless and don't know what to came up with…

'We're going somewhere right?' Ayuri looked directly at Satoshi's eyes like it was begging him to agree.

'Yes…' agreed Satoshi, even though he doesn't know who this girl is.

'I'm sorry, whoever you are. It's getting late and Ms. Ayuri needs to go home' uttered the maid, frankly.

The maid turned the wheel chair where Ayuri was on and they went home. Ayuri sighed, feeling so depressed; Satoshi felt something unusual like there was something in Ayuri's eyes that moved his heart.

**End of Act 2**

**A/N: **Now, this is my first note/message in this story. So what do you think…? Is it worth it? Tell me because your comment means a lot. Thanks. )


End file.
